Mary tyler moore lost episode
The-tragic-true-story-of-the-real-life-bloody-mary-dare-you-steal-her-baby-337343.jpg Whell I Was IN Goodwill sTore YEstrday Looking around for stuff when i found a video arie i saw a vintage vhs tapes i see it was a tv show lookin around one day everything changes when i came a vhs Tape i pike up a vhs tape i found a lost episode OF Mamery tyler moore Show i look at it i was not see a never Relasted episode of mary tyler moore show holp no one saw it before i went home i graved a vcr player I popped it in to my vcr i played then theme song come on they show mery tyler more starting mamery tyler moor as mary richards edward macloed as lou grunt gavin asner played ted baster rhonda morgenatsrn as valerie hopper and others then a show camed on at the house one nIght mary and lou walks in then rhoda shows up rhonda says was up mary mary asked shut the fuck up rhoda you stupIt LIttle asshole what did she cussed mary just swear on a family friendley show that unfair and stupIt now go away then she walked to the living room mary looked to ted baxter masterbate on a couch mary says what the hell ted stop that sue ann walks on front of her shes say oh hay mey how you doing sue says what sues voices sounds like xuxa's voice mary say not much murray walks in he Is sad he say mary your kItten is dead what my my kItten Mimsie Mimsie is dead murray says yes then mary walks away crying going upstair at night mary sobbing in saddness then mary snapped shes is angry she walk down the stalrs walks at murray then she says did you fucked my cat murray mary says yeas you ass then mary grbe a hammer then she stuck him the a hammer he screammed mary attacked murray murray Is dead lou came in he says o my god you killed him mark look it him mary shes angerly shut up you stupid asshole and she grab a ak 47 gun and she shot him killing lou grant you teach that fucker rhonda shows up she screamed mary marys say you must die you slut mary shot rhoda and killed her she killed everybody in the house i paused it o my god what mary did she killed everybody i get back the video mary just killed everybody then she took a gun to her mouse and she killed herself and creedits rolls by after the credits they show the mtm kitten dead then the episode ends what the fuck i just watched that ungracefull what mary killed everybody then they showed dead mtm kitten what the hell i destroyed the vhs tape then everything back to normal this is a story for creepypasta fan nico yazawa is nico form love live theres si mtm lost episode hope you enjoy also there is a nother mtm enterprase show called BANNED XUXA Episode next time the end Category:Lost Episodes Category:Movies & TV Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:BEST CREEPY EVER I GIVE US A CHOCOLATE BAR 100000000000000000000000000000000000000/0 Category:Murder Category:Trash Category:Fucking trash Category:Shitpasta Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Fail Category:Bad Grammar Category:Cliche Category:YOUR PAGE SUCKS ASS IS THAT OK? Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Rant Category:For Michael Leroi Category:For DaveTheUseless Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Nico nico nii Category:RIP KITTEN Category:Twinkle twinkle twinkle toes everything is sparkle 1234